Postcards
by TheHonourableRulerOfZubidar
Summary: 5 years after Gerry dies, Holly gets one last letter. does she do what the letter asks or does she just get on with her life without Gerry? one shot, song fic. please read and review!


**Hey. This is just an idea that I got while listening to this song. Thought I might right it and then people told me to put it up. Let me know what you think of it and I couldn't remember the name of the lead singer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PS, I Love You, Cecila Ahern, another great Irishwoman does. I don't own Postcards, or anything else by The Blizzards, another great Irish band (Hehehe). I just made up the stuff about the time that they wrote Postcards and them knowing Gerry so… ya.**

**Read it and don't forget to review!!!!!**

Holly sat at the table, drinking a mug of tea, thinking of Gerry. It was his 5th anniversary and she was becoming a bit nostalgic. "Hello? Is there anyone alive in there?" came the voice of Holly's mother, Patricia. "No" replied Holly, letting out a quick giggle at her own joke and then resumed her reminiscing.

Patricia took a gulp of tea and looked at her daughter. She thought of how well she had been getting on since Gerry passed. She herself was deep in thought about the past when the doorbell rang. Holly still seemed dead to the world so Patricia got up to answer it.

Finally pulling herself out of her trance, Holly realised that her tea was stone cold. She got up and was in the process of re-filling the kettle when her mam walked back into the room with a large brown envelope in her hands.

"It was a delivery man at the door. It's for you." The minute that Holly lay her hands on the envelope, she knew who it was from. She had prayed for the day when she would receive another of Gerry's letters, but now the day had come, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She was finally living a life without thinking of him every single minute of the day, thought he was still very much a part of her. After a while, Patricia got tired of waiting and opened the envelope for her. She read the contents aloud.

_Holly,_

_I know that by now it has been a long time since you heard from me last, but there is one last thing that I want you to do. Tonight, so to The O2 arena. Just trust me, this will be worthwhile. There are two tickets in the office for you so you can take your new husband along. ;) Please do this one last thing for me._

_Gerry._

_PS, I love you._

Holly sat there and stared into space, thinking about what this could possibly be about until once again her mother got sick of waiting. "So are you gonna go or what?"

After another long while, Holly answered. "I'll go. I can't wait to see what Gerry has in store for me this time."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

That night, at seven, Holly was getting into a taxi outside her house. She had decided to take Sharon with her, a four year old boy can really leave you in need of a night out. They were not quite dressed to the nines, more around the sevens or sixes really/ not knowing what to expect, Holly was wearing her favourite skinny jeans with a dark blue short sleeved silk blouse, her hair in careless curls around her shoulders.

When they reached the 02 Arena, they walked round to the office to pick up the tickets. When they reached the top of the queue, Sharon took one look at Holly's shaking hands and walked up to the desk. "I think there are some tickets reserved here for a Holly Kennedy." The person behind the desk tapped furiously on the keyboard for a few minutes.

"Yes there are two tickets here that have been reserved by the band themselves. They are for the VIP area." Both Holly and Sharon's jaws dropped as she said this. "If you would just make your way through the door to your left, take the third right, ten continue straight on. I hope you enjoy yourselves and contact us if you need anything." She gave Holly and Sharon a big smile as they dragged their jaws along the floor in the directions that they had been given.

When they got there, Sharon ordered a glass of white wine, though Holly just got 7Up, she was determined to stay sober for anything that Gerry had in store for her. They stood by the railing that looked over the full to brimming-point-mosh-pit and all the seats behind it. They made jokes about what everyone in the crowd was wearing while they waited for something to happen. It took them a long time, but they finally realised that they were alone in the VIP area. Sharon was about to make a rude comment about the snobs when the lights dimmed.

The crowd of thousands that filled the room began to scream at the top of their lungs as only the Irish can. Over the roar of the crowd came the sound of the announcer. "You've seen them at Oxygen, you've seen them on TV, you've seen them all over the place, but tonight, they're here for your entertainment. You know them, you love them. Put you hands in the air for…. _THE BLIZZARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" The crescendo of the crowd reached an all time high as the band came on stage. "You're not serious!" screamed Sharon, "Did they even exist when Gerry was alive?"

They played their way through the latest album randomly, until they were in the final set and ad only one song left to play. Before they began, the lead singer stepped up to the mike and began to speak.

"This is actually one of the first songs that we ever wrote, but we promised a friend a few years ago that we would wait to release it. I don't think that we even had an album recorded them," he turned his head towards the guitarist who in turn shook his. "Well, a bit over five years ago, our friend came to us. Sad to say, but at the time he was terminally ill." As he said this it all clicked in Holly's head. "Oh God!" she sighed. The lead singer continued on, unaware of her ephinay. "He had a wife who he loved very much but had to leave behind because of the disease. If I am right, she should be here tonight. Right up there."

As he pointed up towards the gallery that Holly and Sharon were standing in, a bright spotlight shone in their eyes. "Holly, Gerry loved you and he wanted you to be happy. He asked us to organise for you to come. He asked us to play this for you."

Then, they began to play a song and the crowd went crazy. Holly realised that she was actually crying. "I should have worn my water proof mascara" croaked Holly, trying to lighten the mood. Then, the words of the song started

_I touch your shaking hands_

_But it just doesn't make a difference_

_I watch you kiss my hair_

_Fall apart from sympathy_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I could not say goodbye_

_The way that you would have wanted_

_Under the darkest sky_

_I will be your shining light_

_And when you cannot catch your breath_

_You must try and not forget_

_That I'm still here_

_I'm the light that's surrounding you_

_every time your darkness comes_

_And I'm still here_

_These are postcards from heaven_

_Giving me a chance to say_

_Goodbye_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_No one could take from you_

_The memories and the legacies_

_Cursed by your broken soul_

_I will do my best to mend it_

_(Take me back into your arms_

_Take me back into your arms)_

_And when your anger takes it's toll_

_You may rise or you may fall_

_And I'm still here_

_I'm the light that's surrounding you_

_every time your darkness comes_

_And I'm still here_

_These are postcards from heaven_

_Giving me a chance to say_

_Goodbye_

_While angels hang their heads in sorrow_

_I embrace the time I had with you_

_And I will always be beside you_

_Lift you up when life can help you_

_And though I cannot speak your name_

_Hold your hand or touch your skin_

_I'm still here_

_I'm the light that's surrounding you_

_every time you darkness comes_

_And I'm still here_

_These are postcards from heaven_

_So I've a chance to say goodbye_

_And I'm still here_

_I'm the hand that is touching you_

_every time you shed a tear_

_And I'm still here_

_I'm the air that you're breathing_

_Your heart that is beating_

_The pain that you're feeling_

_The love that fills your soul_

_As the song ended, another tear rolled down Holly's check and she was sure that she felt Gerry catch it._


End file.
